dayeimbefandomcom-20200213-history
Bear Tooth
Several magic items found in the forest of Dayeimbe have gone by this name. Here are a few that have been recorded. This small stone amulet is carved in the shape of its namesake. While wearing Bear Tooth, the wearer gains advantage on all survival checks for foraging in forest environments. - nevvur A hide gauntlet worn one the forearm that has the teeth of a bear protruding out over each knuckle. This allows the wearer to roll a d6 for unarmed strikes and those strike do piercing damage and are considered magical. - dm_mainprize (Attunement required). +1 bow. The legendary bow of the Ranger of the woods. It was once said that the bows handle was crafted after the ranger killed the Dire Bear that had ravaged so many small towns of the wooded kingdom. It was said to be lost when the Ranger, then old in age, went out for the hunt and never returned. It is said to be hidden among the trees waiting to be found. - Dm Chris Holy relic of the Werebears. This is necklace worn by a faithful follower of Balador. It appears as an abnormally large bear tooth, of which legend goes once belonged to Balador himself. The legend tells that Balador lost the tooth in a battle against Malar. Although Malar has a few good blows, Balador won the fight, and bestowed a powerful protection on the tooth. The worthy owner of Beartooth gains a strong protection from werewolves. - '' DM Mitch'' At first appearance, a simple bear claw necklace. However, this claw is a claw stolen from the the Great Bear Spirit. Casting Detect Magic reveals a strong magic aura around the item. All attempts to attune the item fail; the first time the necklace is worn overnight during a full moon it become permanently attuned to the wearer and the wearer finds that the claw has sunk into the skin and bound itself to the bones in the wearers chest and the player has modified lycanthropy (werebear). Every full moon the wearer must make a DC 20 will save or become a dire bear for the duration of time the full moon is in the sky. The player's actions as a Dire Bear are dictated by the DM and are consistent with those of an actual, wild Dire Bear. All equipment the player has is left behind and any clothing or armor the player is wearing at the time is destroyed by the transformation. After this transformation happens at least once, player may attempt to take a hybrid bear form at any time. When this is attempted, the player must again succeed on a DC 20 will save. On a failed save the player takes the form of a Dire Bear for 1d4 hours under the same conditions as if there were a full moon. On a successful save the player takes a hybrid bear form. Their physical statistics (Str, Dex, and Con,), Hit points, and armor class are those of a werebear in hybrid form. any clothing or armor worn is destroyed by the transformation, but all other equipment remains in their possession and equipped. The only way to remove the claw is to return it to the Great Bear Spirit in the Feywild. - friartook A bear's tooth on a simple leather string. When worn you get +2 to CON and you have Advantage on Animal Handling when dealing with bears. - nateham44 This primitive talisman consists of a bear tooth adorned with feathers and grants the wearer a +1 bonus to str. along with the ability to commune with the ancient bear spirit guarding the forest. - nerdbillydelux An amulet with a large tooth of its namesake that once attuned can grant the caster bear like teeth and claws. This allows for a natural bite attack and swipe attack. Not sure how long it should grant it for, but think that the person might not be able to properly communicate while active. - joatmoniac A rare and mystical tooth that if stabbed into the heart of a live person, grants that person immunity from every sickness except for death. An awkward magician known as Roundulf created it for his dying sister. After stabbing her repeatedly through the heart she died and never awoke again. Roundulf never created another magical item for the rest of his life. - almarianknight Legendary among thieves is the Bear Tooth that lies at the center of the forest of Dreams. It is said that he who holds it gains the strength of the bear from which it came. However it is guarded closely by the Dream Watchers, beings who utilize illusions and sleep magic to make sure no one who enters the wood ever makes it to the center. Your players need the tooth in order to accomplish their quest. How far will they go? The item gives its wearer the strength of a bear and allows them to use their hands as natural weapons as though they had claws. - insightfulhedgehog Bear Tooth is a punching dagger made from the two front canines of a Dire Bear, revered in druidic circles for it's connection it gives the wearer to bears (+2 to nature checks), and the curves of the teeth pointing in slightly different direction allowing for an extra painful attack when used (2d4 piercing damage). - catcharlie Category:Magic Item